


Blending

by grasssea



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Girlfriends, F/F, Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grasssea/pseuds/grasssea
Summary: Linda and Maze are super duper dating; super duper adorable, slightly prone to street fights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got some requests for more Linda and Maze, so....

Maze smelled like vanilla and dust, It shouldn’t have worked, but it did. It was a theme with Maze, she regularly pulled off things that Linda would have thought impossible. All leather outfits, outrageous flirting, bizarre comments, blatant threats, smiles like knives and the bravest, bluntest honesty Linda had ever known. 

She was a therapist. She was used to liars. Maze lied like other people spoke foreign languages. She could do it, but it wasn’t skillful and she had to work for it. Everything she said was gloriously well meant, no second thoughts or second guesses. She tried so hard, and felt so strongly, and took on life like it was a challenge to be met. 

It was possible Linda was a little bit in love. 

Well, there was nothing wrong with that. 

 

* * *

 

“There is something deeply wrong with you,” Maze said, sounding delighted. “I can’t believe you just hit him!” 

“He was being an ass.” Linda mumbled into the collar of her borrowed leather jacket. 

“True. But he was a preacher. I thought that there were taboos against that.” 

Linda lifted her shoulders and let them drop, sharper than a shrug. “I’m an atheist.”

That made Maze snicker. Truth be told, Linda was beginning to feel as elated as Maze looked, the farther they got from the scene of the crime and the lower the chances of someone calling the police on them got. 

Are you sure we’re not being followed?” she whispered. Maze glanced back at the empty sidewalk, the man walking his dogs on the other side of the road, the mother with the stroller. 

“Fairly certain. Let’s just get in the car and get out.”

It was several blocks to the car park and Linda tried to keep her cool for the walk. When they finally slid into her car she was vibrating with energy. 

“Want me to drive?” Maze asked. She was wearing a wry smile, but there was something sad about it. 

“No, I’ve got it.” Linda insisted. She could use something to concentrate on. 

Maze was thoughtful and quiet for the first few minutes, while Linda bounced in her seat, alternating between replaying the moment in her mind and cringing at the very though of it. 

“I’m surprised it was you.” Maze said, breaking the silence. 

“What?”

“Usually, I’m the one doing something like that.” she pressed her lips together. “I considering following him and mugging him, but still. I’m not sure why I didn’t hit him to begin with. He was being awful.”

“I shouldn’t have hit him.” Linda admitted. “But street preachers just get on my nerves. There’s something inherently narcissistic about getting up and lecturing people about morality, harassing people just to get attention and then self justifying it with your own self serving faith.”

Maze looked sidelong at her.

“Humans aren’t supposed to do that sort of thing.” she said. “They aren’t supposed to stand up and make scenes. They’re cowardly creatures." It was typical Maze style brutal honestly. "I’m not. But here we are, I was too worried about the police to do anything, and you smacked a man senseless.”

It took Linda a second to switch from date mode to therapist mode. “There’s nothing wrong with feeling social pressure,” she said slowly, “You’re adjusting to life in this world, and changing. There’s nothing wrong with that. Everyone changes.”

“I don’t," Maze insisted. 

Linda sighed. Demonic melancholy wasn’t the best atmosphere for a long traffic filled drive home. (And thank goodness they hadn’t been anywhere near the apartment.)

"I was a lot more likely to get away with it.” she admitted. “You’re dealing with all these new preconceptions and dangers. You stand out in a crowd. I’m another blonde woman in a pencil skirt. It was smart of you to consider the ramifications of getting into an altercation. Very... human.”

“You people and your prejudices.” Maze said with a dangerous smile. “You do so love judging each other based on what kind of flesh you’re wearing and what kind of clothes you have on, don’t you?” she paused. “I was thinking about more than the police. I was thinking about you. I didn’t want to ruin the evening.”

“So I had to go do it,” Linda said bitterly. “Sorry, by the way. I don’t know what happened. I was just so angry, and he kept talking. About you, about us. I should be better than that.”

“No problem. It was kind of hot.” Maze smirked, the reached over the center console to pinch Linda’s cheek. “And cute. You throw a good punch. Am I rubbing off on you?”

“Self defense lessons.” Linda said, “…And a little bit of you. This is what relationships are about, you know. Exchange.” 

“So you start hitting people and I start reading psych journals?” Maze said, consideringly. “I could live that.”

“You already read my journals,” Linda pointed out. Maze adored sprawling out in waiting room while she was at work and devouring textbooks and magazines. She claimed Psychology Today gave her, ‘ideas’, and she read faster than anyone Linda had ever met, and that included graduate students.

“Fair point.” Maze leaned back, “Exchange, huh?”

“That’s what my marriage counsellor friends tell me.” Linda bit her lip, then dropped a line worthy of her cheesiest romantic comedies; “Want to go home and exchange some more things?”

Maze nearly choked on her laugh. When she’d finished coughing she grinned. “I could get used to this, _relationship_.”

Linda rolled her eyes, and tried not to grin like a fool. Minor cases of assault aside, she thought she could get used to it too. 

 

* * *

 

Linda’s perfume was rose and magnolia. Terribly basic and a little bit old fashioned, but Maze still wanted to bury her face in Linda’s neck all the time. 

It was silly, she was silly, a silly human who gasped over the tiniest indulgence and then went off to punch a street preacher. 

She analyzed everything, tore people to pieces and stitched them back together out of the scattered remains, and apologized when she stepped on your toes. She ate up sin like it was cake, forbidden and delightful. Cruel and sweet and stubborn and angry, and so determined it made Mazikeen melt. 

It was possible they were the littlest bit in love. 

There were all sorts of things wrong with that, but she did love a good taboo. The rules were for breaking, and Linda made the sweetest face when she broke them.


End file.
